Tu es à moi
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: Maitre Panda était jaloux que son amant se tape pleins de personnes. Quoi de mieux pour montrer que quelque chose nous appartient que marquer son territoire? Patron x Panda , waring lemon c'est pas drôle sinon !


_Coucou tout le monde! Voici un petit O.S que j'ai enfin réussi à publier! *danse de la joie* je publirai un T.S Geetron dans quelques temps enfin voilà. C'est un patron x panda parce que c'est un de mes parings préférés et puis le Patron va avec tout le monde xD Pardon pour les eventuelles fautes et bonne lecture! et waring lemon!_

 **Rated:** **J'hésite grandement entre T et M mais bon M.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas étant des vraies personnes, si ils me demandent je supprime.**

* * *

 _ **Tu es à moi!**_

Ils étaient tous les deux assis confortablement dans le canapé en cuir du salon pour se regarder un bon film d'action. Maître Panda avait demandé à son amant si il pouvait passer une soirée tranquillement rien que tous les deux chose que celui-ci avait accepté en marmonnant faiblement des injures. Mathieu était parti chez Antoine pour une énième journée à picoler et regarder les tréfonds d'internet. Le Hippie était en plein bad trip dans sa chambre à crier des choses sans aucun sens . Et le geek jouait à la dernière mise à jour de Wow sur son ordinateur en mangeant une part de pizza que l'ursidé lui avait acheté sous ses réclamations. Celui-ci était confortablement installé sur son amant. Sa tête reposait dans le creux de son cou, son souffle titillait son oreille gauche provoquant d'agréable frisson au criminel. Ses lèvres frôlaient sa peau pâle et laiteuse qui lui donnait terriblement envie d'y planter ses crocs. Ses mains était entrelacées avec celle du patron. L'autre main du criminel passait délicatement sur la tête du kigurumi de son amant . Ses jambes se balançaient de gauche à droite frénétiquement aux rythmes de la musique du film en chantonnant gaiement. Toute leur petite bulle fut interféré par le son aigu d'un sms de l'homme en noir. Maître panda fit une mine refourguée en voyant le rictus pervers de son amant. Il en avait marre que son patron adoré voit autant de personne alors qu'il était à lui et que cela tout le monde l'ignorait. Oui il était jaloux de ne pas l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Une idée géniale germa soudainement dans son esprit. Doucement il se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant en ondulant du bassin, pressant son entre-jambe. Un fin rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres en enlevant sensuellement la veste noire du criminel . Il récupéra les menottes à fourrure rose dissimulé dans une poche de ses vêtements. Celui-ci posa son téléphone en souriant sadiquement. L'ursidé vint poser ses lippes dans le cou du criminel suçant sa peau qui lui donnait terriblement envie, il marqua ses dents dedans sous les gémissements de surprises et de plaisirs de l'homme en noir. Une fine marque rosé virant au violet venait d'apparaître. Il continua son manège accentuant un peu plus à chaque fois. Il traînait en longueur profitant de cette peau blanche. Les suçons semblaient être de plus en plus gros et important.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le patron d'une voix rauque avant d'étouffer un énième gémissement en sentant la langue de son amant malaxer son lobe d'oreille sans ménagement.

-Je marque mon territoire. Lui répondit il tout simplement.

Maître Panda menotta les mains de son patron derrière son dos en serrant au maximum pour ne pas qu'il bouge chose que celui-ci comprit vite. Le métal brûlait sa chair mise à vif mais il n'en avait que faire, il profitait du spectacle. Son ursidé se recula pour lui faire une petite danse sensuelle. Il bougeait ses bras lentement caressant tendrement le visage de son amant en chantant sex bomb _(NDR:seul une personne comprendra pourquoi)._ Ses doigts virent effleurer ses yeux, en enlevant précautionneusement ses lunettes noires. Par réflexe le boss ferma les yeux, les laissant mi-clos tout de suite après. Il avait bien vérifié avant que les rideaux soit fermés. Son double avait les pupilles tellement clairs, elles étaient presque transparentes, qu'il était photosensible, la lumière lui brûlait la rétine. Il fit passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du criminel l'humidifiant avec sa salive avant de la faire renter dedans en souriant. Ses mains passaient dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant doucement pour les remettre en place. Le baiser fut doux et passionné, dominé par l'ursidé qu'il le faisait languir sans ménagement, prenant un malin plaisir à voir son amant trépigner et râler dans sa faible barbe rasée. Il était en général plutôt brusque, sauvage chose qui ne lui déplaisait pas mais de rares moments il pouvait être affectif chose qui était deux fois plus complaisant. Il se sortit après de longues minutes intenses pour enlever le premier bouton de sa chemise. Ses lèvres virent se poser sur sa peau laiteuse à souhait au niveau de sa clavicule, la léchant avidement avant d'y laisser un large suçon. Le patron poussa un gémissement d'aise et de plaisir mêlé. Mon Diable que c'était agréable. Elle passa jusqu'à son autre lobe pour venir y glisser sa langue, souriant face aux frissons prenant le corps de l'homme en noir. Maître Panda vint faire sauter le deuxième et le troisième boutons laissant apercevoir ses tétons et une partie de son torse légèrement musclé.

-T'en mets du temps la chinoise...lui dit il d'une voix saccadé, avant de réprimer un cris de bien-être en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

L'ursidé venait de lécher avidement sa jugulaire, un des seuls points sensibles qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Il continua sa douce torture passant sur sa pomme d'Adam qui bougeait rapidement au vue de la respiration irrégulière de l'homme. Il descendit jusqu'à ses mamelons doucement en profitant pour toucher et cajoler cette magnifique peau. Une de ses mains exécutait des petits cercles pelotant son téton droit pendant que l'autre s'occupait à caresser son flan gauche sensuellement. Sa bouche quand à elle s'attaquait à son mamelon gauche le suçotant avidement. Son amant se trémoussait légèrement, les yeux clos, un mince filet de bave coulait le long de ses lèvres, les joues rougies par le plaisir. Il n'aimait pas se dévoiler comme ça mais il ne pouvait se contrôler c'était plus fort que lui. Maître Panda souriait continuant pendant quelques temps. Cela le comblait de joie de voir son patron se dévoiler comme ça. Il déboutonna le reste de la chemise du criminel le laissant à découvert. L'ursidé laissa passer sa langue jusqu'à son nombril où il y laissa un chaste baiser. Il revint vers les lèvres de l'homme en noir déjà en manque de ce si bref contact. Pendant ce temps ses mains câlinaient ses hanches et cette chute de rein à tomber par terre. Elles firent lentement baisser le pantalon de son amant jugeant qu'il était bien trop étroit depuis longtemps. Leurs langues valsèrent sauvagement avec une grande passion. Ils stoppèrent rapidement le baiser , à court d'oxygène, le souffle court. Ses mains virent cajoler tendrement celles du Patron. Ses poignets commençaient à saigner dû au métal s'enfonçant dans sa chair, mais ça ne le gênait point, il aimait même cette douleur. Maître Panda lui laissa de nouveaux suçons aux niveaux de ses côtes, provoquant quelques gémissements de plaisir de ce dernier.

-T'attends quoi ? Lui demanda t'il, impatient et légèrement énervé.

-Ferme là et profite. Lui répondit il en enfonçant ses crocs dans sa fine peau.

Il fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à sa verge dressée la prenant délicatement en main. Il laissa un doigt repasser le long de sa veine s'arrêtant à sa hampe pour la masser délictament . Le criminel devait avouer que la chinoise avait de la poigne. Une de ses mains exécutait de léger va-et-vient pendant que l'autre s'occupait de frictionner ses bourses délicatement. Il se sortit des cuisses de son amant pour venir entre ses jambes. Il lui fit un regard qui n'était d'autre qu'un appel à la luxure, les joues rougies par l'envie et un mince filet de bave dégoulinait sur ses lèvres arrivant jusqu'à son menton. Il se rapprocha de l'entre-jambe de son amant en humant ses lèvres. Il embrassa délicatement son pubis passant ses lèvres dessus. Il le suçota langoureusement avant de le prendre gentiment et doucement en bouche. Ses mains virent habilement caresser ses testicules en rythme avec ses coups de langues. Celle-ci vint s'enrouler autour de sa verge pour exécuter des lourds va-et-vient en accélérant un peu plus à chaque fois. Le Patron gémissait d'une voix extrêmement rauque chose qui voulait dire qu'il prenait son pied. Il suait à grosse goutte comme son amant et il était pris d'incontrôlable spasme dû à la prochaine éjection. Il se libéra dans un soupir de pur plaisir. Le criminel reprit rapidement contenance. L'ursidé avala la semence laissant un filet couler dans son cou. Il lui remit son boxer et son pantalon embrassant sa hampe une dernière fois. Il se remit sur ses cuisses heureux. Il lui laissa un dernier suçon juste en dessous de son oreille appuyant le plus fort possible. L'homme en noir lécha le sperme ainsi que la salive qui dégoulinaient sur ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouverte.

-Tu seras toujours me surprendre boule de poil. Lui souffla t'il en happant ses lèvres.

Maître Panda vint passer ses mains dans sa nuque, caressant ses courts cheveux le faisant frémir en descendant lentement dans son dos, refaisant sa colonne vertébrale d'un doigt. Il entrelaçait ses mains avec celles attachées du criminel. Il se colla un peu plus, cherchant toujours plus de contact avec son amant. Il ondula du bassin en pressant leurs entre-jambes entre elles. Ils ouvrirent la bouche pour approfondir ce baiser endiablé. Leurs langues virent se mêler une énième fois pour que tout ceci s'adoucit. Il lui fit tomber son pantalon et son boxer définitivement en caressant délicatement son entre. L'ursidé stoppa le baiser, il prit la tête du Patron entre ses mains en souriant de toutes ses se sortit pour faire face à son amant, restant comme même sur ses genoux.

-Tu comptes me faire un streap-tise ? Demanda l'homme en noir en fronçant les sourcils perplexe, un rictus pervers aux lèvres.

-Je comptes te montrer que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. Lui répondit il en déboutonnant son kigurumi avec sensualité.

-Tu fais une crise de jalousie ?! Rigola le criminel en observant le spectacle

-Je veux juste montrer à tous tes plans culs que moi je suis là et que si ils osent te draguer je les retrouve et je les buts ! Lui répondit il d'un ton froid.

Le Patron rit sans s'arrêter il n'aurait jamais pensé sa boule de poil soit à ce point jalouse. L'ursidé fut franchement vexé de la réaction de son amant. Il était déjà nu sur les genoux de celui-ci qui continuait de rire. Il lui donna un léger coup de coude en soupirant de mécontentement.

-Relaxe je te pensais pas comme ça c'est tout. Bon allez baise moi je commence à avoir les bras engourdis et je veux me fumer une clope. Lui répondit il.

-C'est si gentiment demandé...lui dit il en descendant ses mains lentement sur son corps.

Une caressait tendrement ses côtes y laissant un énième suçon violet, pendant que l'autre préparait son entre . Il suça ses doigts devant lui, le regard voilé par la luxure. Il les enfonça d'un coup, quand il jugea qu'ils furent suffisamment humidifiés, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait pu le prendre sec vu qu'il avait l'habitude. Il les bougea rapidement, exécutant de longs va-et-vient faisant gémir son amant d'aise. Il n'avait jamais réussi à lui voler une râle de douleur, faut avouer qu'il a tellement de pratiques sexuelles horribles... Il finit rapidement ne s'attardant pas plus pour les préliminaires. Le criminel enroula ses jambes sur ses côtes, s'installant bien confortablement, la tête légèrement en arrière. Maître Panda s'enfonça au maximum, sachant taper où il fallait. Au bout de quelques minutes de va-et-vient et de coups de reins, les parois se serrèrent chose qu'il ne disait qu'une seule chose. Ils jouirent quelques minutes plus tard, les joues rouges, le front perlé de goutte de sueur atteignant le 7ème ciel. L'ursidé se sortit en s'écroulant contre son amant. Il essuya le sperme présent sur le canapé. Il vint chercher les clefs des menottes dans la veste de son amant qu'il trouva vite. Il le détacha après quelques secondes il lapa les gouttes de sang sur ses poignets qui avaient virés aux bleus du au manque d'hémoglobine circulant dedans avant de les masser délicatement. Une fois que le criminel ne ressentit plus de picotements, il prit son amant dans ses bras pour l'emmener dormir. Il le déposa dans son lit, le couvrant d'une douce couverture dans ses draps. Il alla se fumer une cigarette sous un clair de lune totalement nu, inspirant cette substance néfaste qui remplit ses poumons les noircissant. Une fois celle-ci finit, il se glissa dans son lit ,serrant sa chinoise contre lui . Il fit passer ses mains dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant qu'il était franchement bandant à bouger comme ça et qu'il remettait ça quand il voilait celui-ci inspira le doux parfum du criminel en soupirant d'aise avant de s'endormir fatigué en lui murmurant ces quelques mots qui voulait tout dire : « Tu es à moi. »

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à review ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir l'avis des personnes et puis ça prend pas longtemps._

 _Sur ceux à la prochaine et bonne journée!_

 _Bisou bisous_

 _Agathou_


End file.
